To Have and To Hold
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: What happens when Tenten and Neji are bein ambushed. Sadish TentenxNeji oneshot.


This is my first Naruto story so please don't be angry. Anyway it's all about Neji, who quite possibly is the hottest cartoon ever created! And don't yell at me I know its ANIME! Anyway here we go!

-OoOoOoOo.OoOoOoO-

'It happened once again. His icy eyes staring straight at me, his mouth stuck in its typical cringed position. I loved every second of it.' She thought to herself as her sensei began to speak once again about his beloved prodigy.

"Way to go Lee. Show these two how truly talented you are. Show them your youthful energy!" The man said as the only girl in the group once again watched as the goy in a green spandex suit showed of his taijutsu once again.

"Great move Lee!" She said trying to be enthusiastic. She waited for the boy next to her to give her a glare, but his cold actions never came. 'Wow that's new. Usually perkiness is shot down by the infamous, "You-are-so-lame" look, from someone like Neji Hyuuga.' The girl was once again thinking to herself before she was caught staring at Neji. She turned to the ground quickly and her cheeks took on a reddish tinge.

"Come on Tenten, let's see you hit those targets over there." Gai Sensei said with a smile. 'It's awfully easy.' Tenten thought seeing the targets only about 45 feet away.

"Oh and you'll be blindfolded, to imitate the conditions of night incase you are forced to battle in the darkness." He said adding a smile to the last few words. Tenten still thought it was easy as she lowered her band over her eyes. She pulled out a few kunai and was instantly running toward the targets. She jumped and hit the three bulls-eyes with no trouble at all. The team smiled at her intense accuracy.

"Brilliant Tenten! That was absolutely amazing! I have never seen someone with such accuracy in my entire life!" Lee shouted giving her the same encouragement. She smiled as she pulled the band back around her forehead and tightened once again. She looked over at her sensei and smiled again.

"So full of youthful energy!" Her sensei beamed. Tenten looked as the sun was slowly sinking. She looked over at her sensei with a pleading look.

"Ok, we're done for today you are all dismissed." He looked over at the students who gratefully accepted his gracious offer. They took their leave, and began to walk home in silence.

'Why don't you ever open up Neji-kun?' Tenten thought to herself as she stole a glance over at him. He walked quickly as they made their way home. Tenten thought of the silence as a comfortable ritual. She longed to hold his hand. No. She longed to hold him in her arms, not as if she had to, as if she was allowed to. She would give anything to see his eyes looking straight at hers with a smile on his face while her arms clung to him.

She continued to walk as her eyelids slid down slightly. She gave a slight sigh. He turned to her for just a moment, she blushed. Without notice he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at it in shock. She looked at him for mere moments before they took off running.

"Byukagun!" Neji yelled as they continued to make their way to Tenten's house. Tenten kept up with the boy knowing something had startled him. She didn't know how he heard it before her. She normally had such good hearing. Could Neji keep her so preoccupied to notice she the approaching ambush?

Tenten was worried. She didn't want to run, she wanted to stand there and fight them but as she looked back for a few seconds she noticed the herd of ninja was too big for the two of them to take on. They ran, constantly making sharp turns, finding allies and other streets to Tenten's house. Once there the two ran into through the door. They had lost the heard of ninja following them. To Tenten, it was an experience that would help her for later experiences. For Neji, the whole thing brought back too many memories.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." Tenten said half relieved, yet half nervous between the closeness now shared between her and Neji. She looked over at him to see a single tear escape his eye.

"Neji? Are you alright?" Tenten asked as she cocked her head to one side. She was worried about him, had he been hit by a kunai or a shuriken? She took his hand in her own, she was too preoccupied to blush. He looked up at her with a longing feeling in his eyes.

"Tenten, I-it brings back some harsh memories. Sorry to have scared you earlier, I didn't mean to grab your wrists so hard, but I heard the ambush on their way so I figured…" Neji managed to say before another tear slipped down his cheek.

"Neji, it's ok. Please, tell me so I can understand." Tenten said wiping the back of her hand against his cheeks to wipe away the tear. She looked at him waiting for him to start. He had and his past became a present for the next hour.

"It started long ago, when my father and his brother were brought into this world. My father and Hinata's father are twins, were twins. But in my clan, it's first come first serve so my uncle inherited the Hyuga Clan. While my father was sent to the supporting branch. It caused my father to hate my uncle, forever." Neji said as a few more tears escaped his cold eyes. He looked at Tenten who was now looking intently at him. For once he was talking more than her and it didn't take long before Tenten got used to listening.

"Soon afterward my father's hatred spread to me. It was so unfair." Neji said. He touched his forehead and felt the pain of his father.

"My uncle activated the curse seal. My father suffered through too much pain. And then, when my father was killed to save Hiashi, I couldn't stand it. The hatred within me grew. I knew that it was destined from his birth, but I still don't understand why he didn't run. The hatred still burns within me." Neji said as the tears now came pouring out.

Tenten acted instinctively out of maternal instinct. She scooted closer to Neji and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned his head against her chest. She had gotten her wish. Now a crying Neji was leaning against her with a pain-filled heart.

"Oh Neji, I'm so sorry." Tenten said knowing he wouldn't understand the true reason. Had she really wished all this upon the poor boy. 'Don't cry now, not when he needs you the most. You will be strong.' Tenten thought to herself. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Tenten, I…" Neji couldn't bring himself to say much else. He was too busy crying at the loss of his father, his clan, and most importantly his dignity.

"I'm so glad you opened up to me Neji-kun. Would you like something to drink?" Tenten said as she helped Neji up. He nodded and she made her way to the kitchen. She came back with two cups of tea. Neji looked up at her, he had never noticed how brightly her eyes shined, or how strikingly beautiful she truly was.

"Arigato." Neji said as he took a cup and began to sip his tea. Tenten sat next to him on the couch. Tenten looked at the cup for a few moments before her thoughts became public.

"Neji-kun I really like you." Tenten said as she dropped her cup and put her hands up to her mouth. He caught her cup just before it hit the floor. She felt bad, it seemed to put Neji in an awkward situation, or so she thought. She looked over at him as he smiled at her.

"I've waited for those words for such a long time Tenten." Neji said as he leaned over and kissed her. Tenten blushed slightly as he pulled away. She looked so happy and at the same time she managed to make Neji happy too. They both got up and walked out the door, slowly walking toward a cliff to watch the sunset, Gui-sensei, and Lee, who were bound to be there.

-OoOoOoOo.OoOoOoO-

**So if no one's figured it out yet I love sunsets and I had to add Gui-Sensei and Lee too. I know it sucked, but I tried after all it was my first Naruto Fanfic! Please R&R!**


End file.
